


Unfinished Plans

by Haughtshit1



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haughtshit1/pseuds/Haughtshit1
Summary: Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught as teenagers. Non-canon obviously. I am so sorry :(**Waverly. Waverly's body lay still and frigid, just a few metres away from Nicole. Her eyes were open. She was having a staring contest with the wall opposite her. The wall would lose. The bullet hole in the middle of her forehead would make sure of that.Nicole's breathing was rough. Every few seconds she would forget that she was supposed to do that; breath. It was wheezy and shallow and the constant, silent tears weren't helping.Nicole tried to move. She didn't know if she wanted to move away, so she wouldn't have to see Waverly's lifeless body, or if she wanted to move closer. She wanted to move closer. She wanted to hold her lover. She wanted to bring her back. She wanted to give her own life to Waverly. She would do anything for that girl. She wanted to move closer.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	Unfinished Plans

Nicole tried to scream, but no words came out. Her throat felt dry like she had been in a desert for weeks with no water, just sand. She lay on the cold, hard floor. She couldn't scream, but that didn't stop her trying. Tears started falling down her face without her knowledge. Her tears were silent, unknown. Her heart ached more than her abdomen. Hot, sticky, red blood soaked through her blue shirt. Waverly always said that blue was her colour. Waverly always said she looked beautiful in blue. Waverly always said she was beautiful, even when she felt ugly. Waverly always changed her mind and made her feel beautiful. 

Waverly. Waverly's body lay still and frigid, just a few metres away from Nicole. Her eyes were open. She was having a staring contest with the wall opposite her. The wall would lose. The bullet hole in the middle of her forehead would make sure of that. 

Nicole's breathing was rough. Every few seconds she would forget that she was supposed to do that; breath. It was wheezy and shallow and the constant, silent tears weren't helping. 

Nicole tried to move. She didn't know if she wanted to move away, so she wouldn't have to see Waverly's lifeless body, or if she wanted to move closer. She wanted to move closer. She wanted to hold her lover. She wanted to bring her back. She wanted to give her own life to Waverly. She would do anything for that girl. She wanted to move closer. 

**

Waverly was walking home one summer evening. The sun had just gone in, the cool air was hitting her bare legs. Her denim shorts no longer the optimum choice for the sudden change of weather. Her tanned shoulders were getting the worst of it. They were the coldest part of her body by far. But she didn't care. The walk was worth it because if she got her timing right, she might pass the most adorable creature on the planet. 

Nicole sat against the outside of her tin-can of a home, back against the cool metal of her trailer. She was reading a book but wasn't really paying attention to the words. She found herself doing that thing where, she would read a page, but wouldn't take any of it is due to her brain subconsciously thinking about something else. Eventually, she gave up and gently placed the book down beside her. And she waited. She waited for the stupid, beautiful girl who would always walk past her trailer every evening that summer in a crop top and shorts, even though the sun had gone in. The un-named mystery was so mesmerising to Nicole, that she found herself waiting until she would walk past her trailer, just so she could give a little wave. At first, she felt creepy when she found herself waiting, but soon she got over it due to the amazing flutter she would get in her chest whenever she replied with that dimply smile and a wave of her own. 

However, when Waverly walked past the trailer on this night, there were more then waves being thrown around. Finally, a conversation was to be had. Waverly slowed down her walk and did her usual smile and wave, bathing in the amazing feeling she got when the other girl smiled and waved back. She was happy with herself and knew she would walk home with that same smile plastered on her face, when she heard the girl speak. That was a first. 

"You know, you should wear a jumper. I've kind of been waiting for you to learn from your mistakes and finally wear a jumper. You never do." Nicole's smile somehow doubled in size as she finally spoke to the young woman in front of her. 

Waverly stared for a minute before replying with a toothy grin. "You're a slow reader. You've been reading that same book for weeks."

Nicole giggled quietly and it made Waverly's heart melt. Nicole pushed herself up off of the soft grass and started walking inside, but before she closed the door she looked back at the girl and asked a question."So, same time tomorrow?" 

Waverly replied instantly. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

That was their best summer. Their first summer. They were only 16.

This was their worst summer. Their last summer. They were only 19.

**

Nicole's breathing was getting worse and worse. Her sight was becoming fuzzier. Her tears were falling faster. She tried to turn her body, but the pain was agonising. She didn't care. Her fingernails dragged across the cool floor. She dragged herself along the ground slowly, but surely. She could have gone towards the door. But no, she wouldn't leave without Waverly. 

As she sluggishly dragged her body along the unfinished floor of the building, her breathing, somehow, became even worse. Her ragged breathing only came out every few seconds, but her determination to save Waverly was overpowering her lungs determination to give up. Nicole's hand finally reached Waverly's cold body. She wrapped her hand around Waverly's toned arm and pulled herself onto her body. 

She was cold. God, why was she always so cold? Nicole's thoughts were overwhelming her. Her eyes were deceiving her. Her brain must be playing a trick on her. Nicole tried to take a few deep breaths, without much success. However, somehow, she managed to get out some words. Although doctors may refuse to believe given the state of her lungs, between ragged breaths, Nicole spoke, so quiet it was almost inaudible. But she spoke, determined for the dead girl to hear her. 

"You are so cold. Why are you always so cold?" Nicoles silent tears were beginning to be replaced by loud, breath-taking (not that she had much breath to be taken) sobs. "I always told you to bring a jumper. But you never listen, do you? You stubborn girl." Blood was gushing out of Nicole, soaking Waverly's white dress. Her loud sobs were making her already diminished words even more inaudible. "I-I have b-been waiting.... f-for you to learn f-from y-your m-m-mistakes. But you never do." her voice was less than a whisper. Nicole's head rested on Waverly's chest as she spoke directly into her ear. "You should wear a jumper. N-next time, wear a jumper. I-it's okay. N-next t-time, you'll wear a jumper. I-I know y-you will." 

Nicole's soft brown eyes slowly closed as the pain became too much. Her breathing slowed until it stopped. And that's how she died. She died at 19 years old, holding the woman she loved most in the worlds dead hand. Her head lay on the no longer beating chest. 

Waverly never got to learn from her mistakes. She never got to remember to bring a stupid jumper with her. And Nicole, well Nicole never got to finish her book. She had planned to finish reading it at some point. But she never had the chance to get back to it. Her plans went uncompleted. Because when you die. Plans are left unfinished.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii. I wrote this in March or something. It's my first fanfiction so, be nice please?
> 
> Oh and I realise now that I said jumper a shit ton. I'm Irish, so I jumper instead of sweater.   
> Thank you for reading, ummmm feel free to comment. I'm totally down for constructive criticism :)


End file.
